


Short but sweet

by rok_paper_sissors



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, and kudos!, and leave comments!, but w/e, enjoy!!, sorry it's so short and cheesy but i saw the script on fb and this was the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rok_paper_sissors/pseuds/rok_paper_sissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's idea of romance isn't quite what Lucy expected...<br/>Just a super short NaLu fic that is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever written! But w/e... Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short but sweet

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my voice.

"Am I pretty?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes and cascading down my cheeks.

"No," Natsu said, watching me carefully.

I took a deep breath, "Do you even want to be with me forever?"

"No," he said again.

"Do you even like me?" My voice came out as a whisper, and my eyes burned with still more tears.

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away?" I asked. The idea of ending this relationship caused my chest to constrict and my lungs to burn; I didn't want this to end, not ever.

"No." The single syllable rang through the silent room and, for some reason, halted my tears. I didn't want to believe, didn't want to have to face the fact that this was over.

I'd heard enough and was hurt beyond measure. I got up off the sofa and walked away, taking deep, shaking breaths.

Natsu grabbed my arm, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I don't like you, I love you. I love you, Lucy. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I'd die if you walked away. Please, please stay with me."

I stared at him, my chest constricting again but then, suddenly, the weight was gone. I leaned into him, resting my forehead on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Lucy, I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I said back, my words muffled by his shirt, and I meant the words because, whatever happened, nothing would ever stop me loving Natsu Dragneel.


End file.
